


Kind of an Angel

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem 外伝 | Fire Emblem Gaiden
Genre: Age Difference, Battle, F/M, Healing, Serious Injuries, action and fluff, rescue romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: She's never felt safer around anyone, crude or not, and she wants to keep him just as safe.





	Kind of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2010, lol. Few tweaks here and there, but not much has changed. Also Nosferatu is the most annoying spell in the game, it could be a lifesaver if it wasn't so damn inaccurate.

Genny winced as the sniper's arrow narrowly missed her, making another tear in her robe, and pondered stepping back as Lady Celica had recommended earlier. But despite the risk Genny didn't like to be too far from the fray, she just knew that the moment she retreated into the fortress someone would be seriously injured and she would be too far away. So she tried to keep herself as well-hidden by the trees as possible in hopes that the enemy would miss her.

Just then, another arrow fired, this time grazing her cheek, and she yelped.

"Sister Genny!" Saber, one of the party's hired mercenaries, grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him. "Yer not safe here," he said, "just...stay behind me, kay? I'm tough, I can soak up that bastard's shots."

"Um...thank you," Genny stammered. Saber's rough ways and language often scared her, but for some reason she always felt safer around him. Quietly, she stepped back and watched him deflect the arrows, hacking and slashing at every enemy who came his way.

And then, Captain Grieth spotted them and made a beeline for Saber. At first, Genny could only watch as her worst fear came to pass...and then, a sudden surge of energy overtook her and she ran to his side.

" _Nosferatu!"_

For once, her spell was right on target and as Grieth crumpled to the ground, she pulled the unconscious Saber up and draped his arm over her shoulder. Once she'd gotten him to the nearest fort, she cast her Recover spell until she was about to collapse.

"H...hey..."

She sighed with relief as he finally opened his eyes.

"A-are you all right?" she asked, swaying a bit from the dizziness. Saber nodded, wrapping an arm around her to steady her.

"You used all your energy fixing me up," he said. "What gives?"

"You're always protecting me...I wanted to help you out in return," Genny said. "And...well, I wanted to make absolutely sure you lived. I hope it's enough, I-"

"Yeah yeah, you can only heal little scrapes. Genny, you're lyin' to yourself," he chuckled. "You saved my life. That aint no _little thing._ " He hugged her closer. "And you're an angel for it, y'know that?"

Genny closed her eyes as the exhaustion began to set in.

"Then I'm glad..." She yawned, leaning her head against his shoulder. "I'm glad..." She was vaguely aware of someone calling their names, followed by a scolding order to "let them rest" before she fell asleep.


End file.
